freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tema del foro:Discusión General/@comment-26849202-20170325200203
¡Buen día a todos! Pues, me gustaría que discutiéramos algunas asuntos relacionados a la última entrega de FNaF que me han estado revolviendo la cabeza estas últimas semanas y seguro que a muchos de ustedes también. No voy a tratar de dar una teoría debido a que no creo tener pruebas suficientes para hacer una, por lo que solo espero a que Scott anuncié algo nuevo o cuando salga la guía. La cronología de SL Por lo visto, y gracias a que HandUnit dijo:"...Debido al éxito masivo y, más aún, al desafortunado cierre de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, estaba claro que el escenario estaba listo..., concluimos que SL se ubicaba en ese periodo de 30 años entre FNaF 1 y FNaF 3. El tema es este...Hubo dos cierres de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, el primero es el cierre que se produce al final de FNaF 2 donde los animatrónicos Toys son desmantelados y el segundo es el visto en el periódico de FNaF 1, donde la pizzeria iba a cerrar debido al odor que producían los animatrónicos. Siempre he creído que se ubicaba entre el primer y tercer juego, pero ahora creo que es todo lo contrario. Si tenemos en cuenta que Circus Baby Pizza World/Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental esta afiliado a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, ¿entonces por qué estaría relacionado a un lugar que prácticamente está cerrado y que no abriría nunca más? Ahí es donde entra FNaF 2; si bien la pizzeria cerró, el CEO de Fazbear Entertainment dijo que iban a volver a abrir en un futuro con un presupuesto más bajo, en otras palabras, FFP seguía existiendo. Ahora que lo veo, podría explicar más o menos el porque Funtime Foxy aparece en ambas localizaciones. Además, si tenemos en cuenta que el Hombre Morado/William/Michael aparece un tiempo después del cierre del segundo local, ¿por qué aparece de nuevo si supuestamente estaría atrapado en Springtrap?, obviamente, los hechos debieron ocurrir antes. En conclusión, creo que está bastante claro (creo que para mí) que SL se ubica entre FNaF 2 y FNaF 1. Springtrap≠William Y vamos con lo más polémico, la persona atrapada dentro Springtrap. Cabe resaltar que en esto entra dos cosas que pueden cambiar o para bien o para mal, las cuales son la verdadera identidad del asesino (Hombre Morado) y el destino final de las almas de los niños. El asesino Como bien sabemos, reconocemos (al menos por el momento) a la entidad "Hombre Morado/Purple Guy" por ser el culpable de los terribles asesinatos que ocurrieron en la pizzeria y su posterior castigo al ser atrapado dentro de Springtrap. Durante los primeros juegos, vimos la aparición de este peculiar personaje, llenando de misterio el lugar en donde se encontraba. Nunca se le pudo dar un nombre y apellido a este hombre, al menos hasta la salida de Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes, donde ahora podíamos identificarlo como William Afton. El nombre (o por lo menos el apellido) de este volvería a aparecer en este juego, donde se lo presentó al principio. Pero entonces llego lo inesperado, la aparición de un personaje que (posiblemente) nunca habíamos conocido y que parecía estar dispuesto a dar vuelta toda la trama de la franquicia: Michael Afton, hijo de William Afton y protagonista de Sister Location. Entonces entra el debate, ¿quien es el asesino y quien está atrapado dentro de Springtrap? Pruebas a favor de William *The Silver Eyes es su mayor soporte. El libro lo describe como el verdadero "malo" de turno, responsable de la muerte de los niños. Además, en dicho libro aparece el momento en el que es asesinado dentro de SpringBonnie. *William parece ser el CEO de Afton Robotics, así que básicamente es responsable de todas esas características para asesinar niños que traían los animatrónicos Funtimes. Pruebas a favor de Michael *Al final de la penúltima cinemática de la Custom Night de SL, se convierte en una suerte de Hombre Morado. *En la cinemática final, su diálogo describe casi a la perfección los hechos que ocurrieron en el último minijuego de FNaF 3 (y si no se acuerdan, es donde el asesino muere dentro de Springtrap). **Relacionado a esto, la voz de Michael se hace más gruesa y... robótica al final de la cinemática. Las pruebas indican que el verdadero asesino psicópata es en realidad William, pero Michael tiene pruebas suficientes para indicar que es el que esta portando el viejo traje de SpringBonnie. Vaya a saber si Michael tiene los mismos desordenes mentales, pero tal parece que no. El destino de los niños Entonces, si William es el asesino y Michael está atrapado en el traje... ¿Por qué los niños encontraron paz? Supuestamente, para que pudieran ser libres tenían que tomar venganza sobre su asesino (esto es algo que se repite en muchas historias), pero mataron al hijo en su lugar; ¿creyeron que matando a su hijo podría ser el castigo por sus actos o hay algo más? Si tomamos en cuenta el diálogo de Michael, dice que lo confundieron con su padre... ¿Fue otro acto de confusión, y si es así, fueron libres después de eso? ¿Por qué? Fácilmente se podría poner la excusa que Michael es el culpable o que a pesar de todo William es el que está atrapado, pero ya vimos que nada parece indicar eso. El fandom ha tratado de explicar eso de una manera bastante controversial, polémica y molesta para muchos fanáticos... El Bad Ending de FNaF 3 es canon, mientras que el otro no lo es' A pesar de lo loco que suena, nos demuestra lo que tendría que pasar ante tal situación, los niños aún sigue allí, debido a que mataron a la persona equivocada. Además, también no tiene sentido la forma en que se consigue el "final bueno", con minijuegos que se activan así de la nada. ¿Pero SL también tiene dos finales, y uno de ellos se consigue al completar un minijuego? Si, pero esos finales tienen la particularidad de terminar de la misma forma: siendo atrapado por Ennard; solo cambia la ruta en la que lo consigue. Y por último, cabe resaltar que uno de los finales se llama "Final Falso". No estoy muy de acuerdo con está teoría que formularon, pero si la tengo en cuenta por lo que trata de explicar. I'll put you back together Está frase es todo un misterio hasta el día de hoy, primero estaba relacionada al Niño de FNaF 4 y ahora parece estar relacionada a la hija de William y hermana de Michael ¿Que sucedió aquí? ¿Que significa está frase? ¿Te voy a reconstruir? ¿Y que pasará cuando lo haga?¿Volverás a la vida o algo así? Sinceramente no tengo una respuesta para ello, por lo que creo que deberíamos discutirlo. Si tienes otro tema que discutir, puedes dejarlo aquí abajo y posiblemente lo discutiremos también.